Glass and Roses
by jaybird222
Summary: Belle and Ella grew up right next to each other and became the best of friends. As they experience loss, tragedy, and a little magic they will need each other more than ever. Told as a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Golden Girlhood

Once upon a time, in a land of magic spells and enchanted forests, two merchants built their homes at the edge of a wood.

Henry Tremaine and Maurice Beaumont had worked together in their trading company since they were young boys. They had become good friends during the long voyages that merchants must take. After many years of work, they had amassed enough fortune that they could afford a family and a comfortable home. They decided they would build their homes right next to each other in their home kingdom of Aminelle and raise their families together. They settled at the edge of a wood on the border of the kingdom that the locals believed to be enchanted. Rumors and stories of moving trees and changing paths kept most people away. These silly stories didn't bother the two men so they built large, stunning houses less than a mile apart with a large meadow separating them.

Both men were fortunate to find beautiful, kind wives who they loved very much. They were very happy and were made even happier as their family grew. Maurice and his wife Amelia were blessed with one boy and three girls- Sebastian, Emmeline, Georgiana, and Belle.

Henry and his wife Elaina were not as lucky. For many years they tried to have children but to no avail. Amelia and Elaina- who had become fast friends seeing as how theirs were the only houses nearby for miles- grieved together for Elaina's lack of children. They came up with every possible remedy to help Elaina have a child, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally, just as Henry and Elaina were giving up hope, Elaina discovered she was with child. Amelia also became pregnant with Belle soon after and was overjoyed that she would be able to share the experience with her dearest friend. It would seem like their lives were perfect. Both women had wonderful husbands who they loved dearly and who loved them in return. They lived in two beautiful houses and were wealthy enough to live a comfortable life. Now, they also had beautiful children to share it with. They had everything they could ever want.

But fate isn't always so kind.

Elaina was able to deliver a healthy young girl. She was named Ella after her mother. After years of waiting, Henry and Elaina could not have loved their daughter more if they tried. Amelia also delivered another girl just months after Elaina. Belle was healthy and hearty at the time of her birth, but her mother had already been through many births and the labor was difficult for her. Within hours of Belle's birth, Amelia died.

Maurice was distraught at his wife's death. As he held little Belle he felt his heart swell at the sight of her. Already she had the same dark locks and fair skin of her mother. Belle was the last living piece he had of his dear Amelia and she quickly became his favorite. Of course he loved his other children, but none looked more like their mother than young Belle.

Soon the grief turned to distant pain which turned to bad memories. Years past and the children grew, as children tend to do. Elaina helped Maurice with his household and children as much as she could. However, with no mother and a father often gone on business, the oldest children grew up spoiled and rotten. Whenever Henry and Maurice were gone on their trading routes Sebastian, Emmeline, and Georgiana would torment young Belle. They knew she was their father's favorite and they resented her for it. When the nanny wasn't looking they would trip or pinch her and laugh at her pain. Belle didn't let it bother her. She didn't need her siblings to like her, she had Ella.

Most people were surprised that Ella and Belle grew up to be such great friends. Both girls were extraordinarily beautiful, polite, and kind, but in entirely different ways. Ella had loose golden curls that seemed to radiate sunshine. Her piercing blue eyes would disarm anyone who caught her gaze. Belle on the other hand had the dark curls that provided a shocking contrast to her creamy skin. Her brown eyes would get so dark that one could get lost in them. While Ella grew tall and lean, Belle was shorter and curvier as she became a woman. But the differences didn't stop there. Ella was calm and patient with everyone. Everyone she met called her the sweetest girl in the world. She was kind and compassionate to every creature and had the tenderest of hearts. Some called her naïve but Ella insisted on seeing the world not as it is, but as it could be. Belle on the other hand possessed a strength and confidence not seen in most girls of the time. She was quick to speak her mind and could have a temper on a rare occasion. She had a sharp mind that allowed her to see people for who they truly were instead of who they appeared to be. Unfortunately that mind was often engrossed in books with her imagination running wild instead of in the real world around her. Most people saw her lovely but unusual and withdrawn. As you can see, they were as different as night and day.

Nevertheless, Ella and Belle grew up inseparable from each other. Hardly a day went by that they didn't meet in the meadow to play or at Ella's house (where Belle was always welcome). Amelia doted on Belle like she would her own daughter because she saw the strength and goodness in Belle that her siblings lacked. No matter how hard Amelia tried to reach out to the other Beaumont siblings, her kindness was met with disdain and indifference. So Amelia poured her love into Ella and Belle. Belle even joined Ella in her lessons instead of studying with the tutor her own father hired. Amelia insisted that the girls would grow up to be educated and cultured ladies.

Although they often missed their fathers terribly when they were away, the girls were happy. Their childhood was spent exploring every nook of the house, daydreaming, and observing the wildlife that inhabited the meadow. Their favorite friends were four little field mice that they named Jacque, Mary, Perla, and GusGus (who actually was not that "little" of a mouse). In fact, they loved them so much that they snuck them in the house and hid them in the attic. They would leave food and play with the mice who eventually got used to the company of the two young girls.

When their fathers returned, they did so with a shower of affection for their dear children as well as gifts and stories from exotic places. Maurice always brought Belle a new book and Belle quickly became an avid reader. Ella would love to curl up on her father's lap and listen to his adventures as they were warmed by the fireplace with her mother sewing nearby.

Ella and Belle were two of the happiest young girls in the kingdom. But once again fate had other plans…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is chapter 2! Just so you know I am trying to stay really close to the original stories. Some parts will be from the movie and some from the original fairy tales. Some I will just have to make up to blend the two together. Grammar might not be perfect so sorry…**

Chapter 2: Beginnings and Endings

When Ella and Belle were ten years old there was an uncommonly severe winter. The sun didn't shine for months and everything was dark and damp. Even when there was no snow the sky was cloudy and gray and sprinkled the land with a fine mist. The doctors of Aminelle were very busy with the locals who were quickly succumbing to various ailments due to the harsh weather. One of those victims was Elaina.

Elaina had started with a simple cough which had quickly spread. Before long the brutal cold had settled into her chest and restricted her breaths. With her husband constantly beside her Elaina fought every day to overcome the sickness but every day it was harder and harder to breathe. Little Ella would sit outside her mother's room while the doctor administered different potions and remedies, but nothing seemed to work. All Ella could do was spend a few moments each day with her mother and try to lift her spirits. Ella would lay with her mother and speak of her day or sing to her. Ella's favorite song was "Lavender's Blue", a lullaby that her mother had often sang to her.

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green_

_When I am king, dilly dilly, you'll be my queen_

_Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue_

_If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_

When Elaina was too tired and Ella had to leave her to her rest, she would take comfort in her dear friend Belle. Belle knew what it was like to be without a mother and prayed that her friend would not suffer the same fate. She did not want to lose the last kind woman in her life.

After weeks of illness, Elaina died with her loving husband and darling daughter at her bedside. For days Ella stayed in her room crying and mourning her mother. Belle could do nothing to soothe her, so she lay next to her friend day and night and mourned with her. On the day of the funeral Belle held Ella's right hand as Henry held his daughter's left. They put the beloved Elaina to rest under a willow tree at the far end of the meadow, right next to where Belle's mother Amelia rested.

Years past and Ella's pain lessened little by little. Henry, on the other hand, was haunted by the loss of his wife who he loved so much. He became engrossed in his work. He planned even more trading expeditions and took his partner Maurice with him, leaving the children with the nannies and servants. Sebastian, Emmeline, and Georgiana were not much bothered by the departure of their father. They used this time to get away with all their mischief with no one to control them. The youngest two however were quite lonely and missed the two fathers terribly. They took solace in each other and spent countless days playing and daydreaming in the meadow or with their mice friends in the attic. Often they would visit their mothers' graves and sit under the willow as they spoke with them. There was no part of their land that they hadn't explored, except the forest.

They had been expressly forbidden to enter it. Even if they hadn't, they would not dare attempt it. Too many people got lost in the woods and never returned. Those who had, claimed that the paths turned and changed so that they couldn't be trusted. Even more frightening, there began to be reports of a terrible creature in the woods. A huge monster was said to live in an elegant manor at the center of the woods. It was talked about in hushed whispers through the town. The few that had successfully maneuvered the forest reported hearing his roar and seeing glimpses of him on the grounds but no one had ever been brave enough to approach the foreboding manor. The townspeople were convinced that those who never returned from the woods were victims of the beast. Needless to say, despite their curiosity about what the mysterious darkness held, the girls were smart enough to stay within the borders of their fathers' land.

By the time the girls were fifteen, they were quite well known in town. They did not go often because their homes were so secluded but occasionally they needed something to amuse them. Their childlike prettiness grew into the beauty of young women. Thanks to Elaina's education and their dedication to continue their studies after her passing, they were intelligent, refined young girls. They were overall lovely and pure girls both inside and out. They were charming and well-liked by everyone, even if they were seen as a tad odd. But what can you expect from two girls raised isolated from the rest of society? Though they were always polite and friendly, they seemed content to spend time only with each other instead of other girls their age in town.

In all fairness though, Ella and Belle found it difficult to relate to the teenage girls of the town who were worried about dresses, dances, and gossiping about the local boys. These things were silly to Belle and Ella, especially the boys. Belle had no interest for most of the young men of the town, especially her brother's best friend Gaston. He was handsome enough but vain and arrogant. Belle never understood why the girls fawned over him and repeatedly tried to avoid him and any attempts at conversation he made with her. Ella on the other hand was so sweet and naïve that she was ignorant of the notice she and Belle garnered from the local boys. None of them had caught her interest for none were as charming, kind or sincere as her dear father.

Once fall morning her father returned from a long business journey with surprising news. After an enthusiastic welcome from his daughter he sat with her in the parlor.

"Ella, I know it has been hard for you with me being gone on business so much. It leaves you quite alone."

"Yes but I know it's necessary," she replied trying to reassure him. "And I have Belle so I'm never truly alone."

Henry frowned and continued on. "Belle has been a good friend to you and that is good, but you need something more. You are a young woman now. You need…. a mother."

Ella was shocked and unable to respond at first. Henry paused hoping she would say something but when he saw her expression he kept going, speaking faster and faster as he became more nervous. "I just mean that I think it is time for us to bring someone new in our lives. You're young and I'm not that old. I think this could bring a lot of happiness into our home. And it will be good for us. And I understand if you're hesitant but you should at least think about it. And I know it's sudden. And I know you don't know her. And…"

"Her?" Ella interrupted her father's nervous rambling. "You already have met a woman you mean to marry?"

Henry cleared his throat and Ella could swear she saw him blush. "Well, it's not official but I was fortunate enough to make the acquaintance of the widow Lady Rodmilla on a trip several months ago. She has two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella who are only a little older than you. We have met several times but on this last trip I was quite convinced she would be a good woman to bring into our home. She is very affectionate toward her own daughters and I believe will be so with you as well."

Ella was finally able to process what her father was saying. "Oh father, I only want you to be happy. If you are sure this woman will do that then I trust you. I will happily welcome her and her daughters into our lives and home."

Henry was so relieved to hear of his daughter's approval. He felt he was lacking when it came to giving Ella what she needed. A girl needs a woman's touch in her life. Most of all he was hoping the Lady Rodmilla would be the person who could give them a new start and put the pain of loss in the past.

A date was set only a few weeks away. It would be a quiet ceremony with only family and the reverend in attendance. They would marry in town when the ladies arrived and then Henry would bring them to his home. Belle was as shocked as Ella when she first heard the news.

"A stepmother!? And two stepsisters!? All within the month! How sudden."

"I know," Ella laughed. "He never mentions any woman at all and now suddenly he is to be married. I can hardly believe it myself. But I'm sure it will be a good thing. I don't want my father spending the rest of his life alone. He has changed so much since mother's death."

"Maybe seeing him so happy will push my father to do the same," Belle sighed. "Now that my older siblings are gone I fear leaving him in that big house by himself." Belle's older sisters had married in the past couple years, both very young. But they had been eager to leave the secluded house and claimed they would much rather have their own homes in town where there was society and entertainment. Belle didn't hear from them much. Her brother Sebastian had become a trader like their father although not as successful. Maurice had tried to teach his son but Sebastian wanted all the profit and none of the work. He also had a place of his own a few towns over where he claimed there was more money to be made.

"Now I will be the one living with siblings. How strange it will be to have sisters who are strangers to me," Ella exclaimed. "I'm sure we can get along though, right? And you will be there won't you? Surely the four of us will be good friends being so close in age."

"Hopefully," Belle replied. "Do you think you are excited or nervous?"

"Both I guess," Ella said. "It will be a change but nice to have more people around, especially when father is away. I bet Lady Rodmilla is beautiful and accomplished. Who knows what she can teach us! I just hope they are satisfied with the life we lead out here. We are well off and very comfortable but simple. Father has never been one for excessive luxury. What if they aren't happy with us?"

Belle hugged her friend. "No sense in fretting over it," she consoled. "I'm sure your father chose wisely and they will love both of you and your house. No matter what I will be there. I think this will be a good thing. We must agree to be excited from here on out. No nervousness."

"Agreed," Ella nodded.

The day of the wedding came and Ella finally met her new stepmother and stepsisters. Just as she expected the Lady Rodmilla was stunning. She had an air of elegance about her and Ella could see why her father chose her. Rodmilla was polite but not terribly friendly. Ella was sure it was just the newness of it all and they would become better acquainted over time. Her stepsisters on the other hand seemed like they would be more difficult to get along with. Anastasia and Drizella were both pretty girls but it was hidden behind their excessive makeup and jewelry. Their clothes were extensively elaborate with bows and frills everywhere. They looked almost ridiculous to Ella but she knew little of the latest fashions. She mostly wore simple dresses and the one she wore today was her best. It was her mothers and a beautiful light green with lace at the neck and wrist. She thought it was lovely but very simple compared to the extravagance of her stepsisters. But anyone with eyes could see that Ella far surpassed her stepsisters, despite what fashion says.

That night there was a party that Ella's stepmother had arranged to celebrate the marriage. Ella spent the night talking to the people from the town and watching her stepsisters soak up the attention they were getting by being the new people around. She was glad her new family was enjoying themselves and hoped they wouldn't feel too isolated so far away from these people. Her stepmother was playing the perfect and sophisticated hostess. Ella greatly admired how she arranged everything and mingled with everyone in such a graceful way. Soon Ella noticed someone was missing from the party. She went off in search of her father and found him in his study.

"You know, this party is for you. It makes sense that you should actually be in attendance," she teased.

"I've never been one for large gatherings," he smiled. "I'll rejoin in a minute. But first come here." Ella went to him and seated herself on his lap. "I will have to leave this week. I have spent a lot of time here trying to prepare everything for the mistress's arrival. I have lost valuable time and Maurice and I need to get one more trip in before the winter weather sets in and makes travel impossible for a while. I won't be gone too long. Already the air is turning colder."

"Please be careful," Ella pleaded. "Return as quickly as possible. I miss you so when you are gone. And now you have a wife and two other daughters who need your attention."

"Yes I suppose I do," Henry laughed. "I will be back in a couple weeks. Do you like them? Do you think you will be alright with them by yourself?"

"I like them well enough," Ella answered. "Surely this time will bring us closer together. I just…"

"I know Ella. I miss her too," Henry whispered. "I wish she was here but we must try to move on. It is what your mother would want. I will always love her, as will you, but we must do what we can to make a new family with Rodmilla, Anastasia, and Drizella."

Ella kissed her father's cheek. "Of course. I'm sure we will get along splendidly while you are away."

Neither of them knew that Rodmilla had heard every word and was angered at the thought of constantly being third place in her new husband's heart behind his dead wife and precious daughter. Resentment and jealousy filled her heart and she returned to the party dreading the time she would have to spend with Ella during her father's absence. Already she was scheming how to make Ella useful to her in some way.

At dawn Henry kissed his new wife and daughters goodbye. As he set off with Maurice, Belle and Ella ran with them down the road a bit, trying to keep them in sight as long as possible. Already the girls were ready for their fathers to return to them.

**AN: Lavender's Blue is an English folk song from the 17****th**** century that is used in the new Cinderella movie. If you haven't heard it yet then you should. It's a beautiful song. I only put a small part of the lyrics in this chapter.**

**Next chapter Belle really begins her story…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So those who are still reading Thank You! I'm so sorry it took me a year to update. I always hate it when my favorite stories never update. Hopefully I can do better this time around. Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: The Storm

**3 weeks later….**

"Nothing?" Belle asked. "They haven't said anything to you at all?" She glanced over at her friend who was walking beside her. They were on their way to town to check if the bookshop had anything new. She had reread every book in her house at least twice and was desperate for a new story. Also it helped Ella get a break from her home. Apparently, it was not going very well for Ella and her new family.

"Not if they can help it," sighed Ella. "They ask if I know where this or that is at. And if I try to talk to them they do answer… with one or two words. I think they may have spoken 10 words to me in three weeks! I don't understand. At first, I thought they were nervous. It is a new home in a new village. But even now my stepmother barely even looks at me or says a word."

"How strange," Belle mused. "Did you accidentally say or do something? Something that could have upset them? And what about Anastasia and Drizella?"

"They think I can't hear them but I know they laugh at me. They think how I dress and act is 'uncivilized' compared to the town they lived in before here. I really don't know Belle. I haven't interacted with them long enough to even do anything to offend them. They just don't like me."

Belle frowned as she saw how troubled Ella was. She knew Ella had hoped adding a mother and sisters into the home would make it feel less lonely and sad. Now to have her hopes dashed and be rejected for no reason was difficult. "Cheer up El, maybe they just need more time. Our fathers will be home within the week and maybe Henry can improve the situation."

"Yes maybe…" Ella started but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. "What was that!?"

Ahead of them three young men sauntered out of the trees and onto the path holding what appeared to be dead birds. The tallest one had a gun hoisted up on his shoulder. He was very handsome with dark hair and large muscles that made all the village girls watch him as he walked by. A fact he was very aware of. Next to him was a short and stout young man who always seemed to have a slightly vacant look in his eye. The one on the left was older with the same dark eyes as Belle but lighter hair. He was handsome enough but anyone could tell by his demeanor that he thought much more highly of himself than anyone else thought of him. The girls immediately recognized them and cringed at the thought of having to talk to them, but it would be rude not to and the girls knew they had been raised to at least be polite.

"Hello Sebastian," Belle called. "I was not expecting to see you. Gaston, Lefous, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes what a pleasant surprise," Ella said with a weak smile.

Belle's brother returned Ella's smile with an even bigger one. It did not escape him how pretty his sister's friend had grown to be. "Just doing a little hunting before the weather gets too cold. Of course, we could be persuaded to stop and walk with you ladies to town."

"It would probably be best," Gaston agreed with a smirk. His friend Lefous nodded his head, eager to agree with whatever Gaston said. He turned to Belle and moved slightly closer. "Pretty girls should not walk alone."

"Oh thank you Gaston but I don't think that would be fair to you. You know how women are, who knows how long we will be shopping in town. Men like you shouldn't have to wait on us when you could be hunting. Come on Ella let's leave the men to it." Belle grabbed Ella's arm and quickly started walking past the men. Luckily Gaston was not as bright as he was handsome so he did not realize Belle had been mocking him.

Ella gave the boys a brief smile and a wave goodbye and quickly walked away with her friend. "Gaston likes you Belle. Maybe you should have stayed." She laughed at her friend's glare.

"There are many women happy to have Gaston and this woman is happy to let them have him," she laughed pointing at herself. "Come on let's hurry. I want to get there before lunch."

The girls hurried away. Hopefully Belle could find a book to keep her entertained until her father returned. Without doubt both girls were more than ready for their fathers to be home again.

**2 years later….**

Maurice was unhappy as he rode along the path home with his horse Phillipe. Although business had done well on this trip, he felt like he failed doing what mattered most. In the wagon behind him there were all sorts of gifts for his three eldest children. As they always did whenever he went away on business they requested he bring them back the finest clothes in the latest styles, jewelry, exotic foods, and whatever else their frivolous minds could think of. Little Belle on the other hand, always asked for something so simple. One time she wanted a seashell from the beach. Another time she has asked for the prettiest stone he could find along the road. Of course he always brought her back the same clothes and jewels he did for her sisters but she always seemed to like the little gifts he found for her the most. Well, those and the books. She could never have too many books. This time she had asked for a rose. A simple, single rose. Unfortunately the cold weather had moved in sooner than Maurice expected. He should have left for their trip sooner so they could have been home well before the winter set in. They usually did not like to travel so late in the year. And cold weather meant he hadn't found the rose Belle wanted. He knew she wouldn't blame him but he hated to think he would disappoint her.

"What are you think of old man?" Henry asked as he rode up behind him. "You should be happy. Look, there is the wood right now. We will be home by nightfall."

"As long as this storm doesn't hit," Maurice replied to his best friend, looking at the dark sky doubtfully. "You know how bad the storms can get around here. We shouldn't be outside when it starts."

"Don't worry so much, we are so close to home. You know Maurice, we are getting too old to be taking these long trips. Maybe we should consider letting James take over for us. He's been with us long enough that he can handle it. Plus it would give us more time at home and less out in this dreadful weather."

Maurice looked back at their right hand man James who was riding a bit behind the carriages full of merchandise they would drop off at town. He had been with them since the beginning and was well prepared to take over the business. Maybe it was time. His Belle spent too much time worrying over him and taking care of their home and he felt guilty about it. He wasn't stupid, he knew she longed for someplace new. Their small town was nothing compared to the exotic places she read about in her books. He feared her worry for him was keeping her from living her life. She was 17 now. She should be planning a life of her own, maybe looking for a nice man to settle down with. Not worrying about her old father.

To be honest, he had considered passing the business to someone else for a while now, but he had been hesitant to bring it up with Henry. He worried Henry would want to give the business to his son Sebastian. Unfortunately, Sebastian lacked the ambition and work ethic his father possessed. Luckily Henry saw this too and had no intention of letting Sebastian ruin all his hard work.

"Maybe you're right," Maurice replied.

After a few more hours their fears were realized. The storm that was brewing came with a vengeance. Later, people would claim it was one of the worst storms they had ever experienced. Everyone bolted their doors and shuttered their windows against the howling winds. No one would dare be outside in this weather. No one, except Maurice and Henry.

They had made it to town well before the storm started and left James and their other employees with the merchandise to sell to the local markets. They had already sold most of it in other, wealthier markets on their journey home so there was not much left to deal with. Eager to get home Henry had persuaded Maurice to finish out their journey and make the ride home that same day. Despite warnings and pleadings to wait until morning from the townspeople, and even from Maurice, Henry was determined to make it home to his family. He had a feeling Ella and her stepsisters did not get along well when he was gone and wasn't willing to leave her for one minute longer than necessary. Not wanting Henry to go by himself, Maurice rode out with him.

It wasn't long before they regretted their decisions. The road was muddy and the rain so heavy they couldn't even be sure they were still on the right path. The wind blew them sideways as their horses struggled to move forward. Too far from town to turn back but not quite at home yet, Henry and Maurice had no choice but to push on.

Suddenly lightning struck nearby and the resounding crack in the air spooked the horses. Maurice felt the horse below him bolt in fear and start running wildly. By the time he got the horse under control he found himself deep in the wood. And Henry was nowhere to be seen.

With no clear path around him and the storm still raging, fear began to seep into Maurice's heart. He was lost and there was no shelter to be found. He could very well die from the elements before he ever found his way out. Not to mention, Henry could be hurt or lost as well. He needed to find help. Hoping that the horse had not taken them too deep into the woods, Maurice turned the horse around and started riding the way they came. But true to the legends of the town, the woods twisted and turned as the paths changed and after what seemed like an eternity of riding, Maurice was no closer to getting out than when he started.

Always the practical man, Maurice wasn't worried about the myths and legends that locals told about the wood. He considered them to be silly ramblings of bored people anyway. No, he did not believe in magic paths and scary beasts. So when he saw a distant light in the woods he was foolish enough to believe his luck had changed at last.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: There really is no excuse for how long this took me. Sorry! One the other hand, who's seen the new Beauty and the Beast movie?**

Chapter 4: One Day

"Quick! Get that window latched! I'll get the one over here." Ella followed Belle's instructions and ran to the windows. She pushed against the rain and wind to get them closed. The storm was raging outside and had blown several of the windows open.

"Wow what a storm!" Ella commented as she peered outside. Suddenly, a thought came to her and she turned to Belle with wide eyes. "You don't think they are out in this weather, do you?"

Belle knew Ella was concerned about their fathers and quickly shook her head. "I wouldn't think so. Surely they would have found someplace to wait out the storm. This isn't their first time making these trips."

Ella nodded and glanced at the window once more before taking a seat by the fireplace. She and Belle were in the middle of a game of chess and Belle was winning. She studied the board closely, pondering her next move when her stepmother swept into the room. The mistress of the house raised her eyebrows at the sight of her stepdaughter and the neighbor girl in the sitting room. She seemed surprised, as if she forgot her stepdaughter still lived here, which could very well be the case.

Despite Belle's assurances, things had not gotten better with time. The Lady Rodmilla and her daughters were cold to Ella, bordering on rude. Of course the the refined lady was too civilized to be outright rude, but Ella was very aware her presence was unwanted. She spent much of her time in her room, in the gardens, or at Belle's house. When it became especially unbearable, she would visit the willow where her mother was buried. It was as if Ella truly didn't live in the house any longer. At least, until her father returned. Everyone was much more friendly in Henry's presence.

"Oh, what are you two doing in here?" Lady Rodmilla asked with a tight smile.

Ella politely explained how Belle didn't want to be in her house alone during the storm. "She came over here for the night. We were just playing a game of…"

"Yes, well," her stepmother interrupted, clearly uninterested in their games. "I am about to start Anastasia's and Drizella's lessons in here. We would not want to disturb you. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own room?" From the tone of voice Belle could tell that it was not so much a suggestion as a command. She frowned but helped Ella gather up the chess pieces. Without a word, Ella gave a gracious smile to her stepmother and the two left the room.

"You really should say something Ella. You do not deserve to be treated like this." Belle was angry at her friend's situation. It was not fair to so kind and sweet of a girl to be treated poorly in her own home.

Ella gave her a patient smile and continued down the hallway to her room, head held high. "Do not worry about them Belle. They aren't the nicest of people, but as long as my father is happy, so am I. At the end of the day, I don't need their approval or affection. Between you and father, I have everything I truly need."

Belle smiled at her friend, once again admiring her inner strength. Ella was very temperate and never lashed out in anger. Many people, her stepmother included, took this to mean that Ella was weak or easy to manipulate. Belle knew differently. Ella was more kind and courageous than anyone Belle knew. That is why she could take anything they threw at her. Ella was determined to be content in her life, despite others who tried to bring her down.

"Would you like to start a new game?" Ella asked as they entered her bedroom.

"No, not really" Belle replied in a bored tone.

"Well, what would you like to do?"

Belle sighed and dramatically threw herself on the bed. "Something new. Something exciting. Something different!"

Ella sat next to her friend and giggled at her antics. She knew Belle's adventurous spirit and her longing for new places. There was so much of the world out there and they both had never been farther than the village. Yet, like Ella, Belle felt compelled to stay home for their father's sake. Belle didn't want to leave her father alone. Unfortunately for Belle, her longing for adventure seemed to be especially strong recently. Ella laid next to her friend and stroked her hair. "One day, we will travel to so many places that we will forget the names of them all. We will do new things and meet interesting people. Life will be completely different."

Belle lifted her head from where her face was buried in the quilt. "Promise?" she asked, smirking at Ella's attempt to cheer her up. Ella nodded and the two girls went back to thinking of things to do to amuse themselves for the remainder of the day.

The next morning the sky was clear but the air was still damp from the rain. Nevertheless, the two girls were eager to get out of the house. They had not been to the village all week and Belle was hoping the bookshop had gotten something new. They might even run into their fathers, who were expected any day now. As the girls were putting on their old boots preparing to walk through the muddy roads, Lady Rodmilla entered the room. Ella was surprised she was up so early since she usually slept quite late in the day.

"Honestly, what are you two doing up so early? It's barely past dawn."

"We are walking to the village, so we need to have an early start," Belle explained.

Lady Rodmilla sighed. "I don't know why you girls insist on walking all the way there. It is so far. Why wouldn't you take a coach? Both of your fathers work hard to give you fine things and you both insist on living like paupers."

Her glance at their old boots and plain clothes implied she was talking about more than the walking. Compared to the extravagant dresses of Lady Rodmilla and her daughters, the two girls' clothing was quite plain. Even now, Lady Rodmilla wore a royal blue dressing gown with flowers embroidered down the sides and trimmed with lace. They wore their hair simply, usually in braids or with a ribbon, while other ladies had complicated up-dos, hats, and curls. It was a source of criticism toward Ella by her stepfamily.

"The walk is great exercise and we enjoy the fresh air," Belle replied trying to hurry up and get away from the obviously critical woman.

"It really is not as long if you cut through the fields instead of taking the roads," Ella added.

Lady Rodmilla pursed her lips and exited the room, shouting her demands for breakfast to the cook. Belle and Ella slipped out the door and started their trek across the fields to town. Ella picked a few flowers along the way and Belle amused herself by identifying the plants by their scientific names. Maurice had brought her a few botany books back from a trip not long ago. Ella weaved the flowers into an intricate crown and placed them on Belle's head. They looked at clouds and pointed out shapes they saw in them. Overall, they enjoyed these walks together.

By late morning, they were at the village. Both a little hungry from their trip, and from skipping breakfast at Ella's house in order to avoid the stepmother, Belle went to the bakery to get some pastries while Ella checked on an order for dresses her stepmother had made last week. The dresses were not finished yet and Ella dreaded reporting this to her stepmother, who would be livid.

Just as Belle received the pastries from the baker, a rather unwelcome presence made an appearance. Gaston and Lefous had caught sight of Belle and rushed over to see her. Gaston was convinced that Belle was the only suitable girl in town to marry since she was the prettiest. Of course Ella was pretty as well, but Gaston was friends with Belle's brother and knew her father well. He was convinced Maurice would encourage the match. Now, if only Belle would get her nose out of those books and pay more attention to him.

"Hello lovely Belle," Gaston said in his most charming voice. He stood up tall and leaned casually against the door of the bakery, giving her a look that he knew had a strong effect on the village girls.

"Hello Gaston, Lefous," she greeted politely. She tried to walk past but Gaston moved slightly to block her path.

"It's very nice to see you again Belle. In fact, I was just telling Lefous the other day that I needed to come out to visit you," Gaston said as Lefous nodded in agreement. "I feel like it would be nice to get to know each other better."

"Oh, that's very kind of you Gaston," Belle replied, once again trying and failing to walk past.

"Perhaps, over time, we will get to know each other very, very well," Gaston smirked as he grabbed Belle's free hand. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"Well…" Bell was momentarily at a loss for words. She gently turned to extricate her hand from his grasp. "I'm meeting Ella over at the bookshop."

Gaston frowned and shook his head. "Oh Belle, you and your books. Reading is all well and good, but it can distract you from more important things."

"Such as?" Belle asked with eyebrows raised.

"Well, look at your sisters. Both of them were attending parties at your age. They were out finding husbands and starting homes of their own. You will never meet anyone if your reading all the time. You stay so…" Gaston trailed off at the end, obviously trying to think of a word, "… apart from other people."

"Isolated?" Belled suggested.

"Yes, that's the word. Isolated. Why don't you accompany me to Thomas' dinner party this week, as my date?" Once again he tried to grab her hand but Belle quickly sidestepped and began to back away from him toward the town center.

"I'm flattered Gaston, but I don't think I'm the type for you," Belle sighed, trying to sound apologetic.

"Oh come on now Belle…" Gaston said in a lower voice. He was clearly unhappy with her reluctance and he began to advance towards her with more purpose.

"Belle! There you are. I'm starving." Belle was extremely relieved to hear Ella's voice as her friend came up beside her and wrapped her arm around Belle's.

"Here you go Ella," Belle replied cheerily, handing Ella her breakfast. "Nice talking to you Gaston, but we really should go." Both girls turned and walked quickly away.

"Thank you!" Belle whispered to her friend.

"Of course," Ella waved off her friend's thanks as she bit into her pastry. "I would've been over sooner but I did not see you until the dressmaker pointed you out."

"I have no idea what's gotten into him today," Belle sighed as she began eating as well.

"I do. Madame Letrois said he's been talking in the tavern how you are 'wife' material and how he will have you in love with him by months' end."

"Me! His wife. Madame Gaston, can't you just see it?" Belle's sarcastic voice sent both girls into giggles. The idea of Belle and Gaston together was comical. They were so different! "There has to be something more for me than Gaston and parties and this village."

"There is. We will get there. One day," Ella assured her friend, like always.

Belle repeated her friend's promise. "One day."

Just then they arrived at the bookstore. Ella began browsing through the collection. Although she enjoyed reading, she did not read as voraciously as Belle so there were still many books available that she had not read yet. Belle had read everything and was scanning the shelves for something else.

"Good morning!" Belle called out to the bookkeeper. "Have you gotten anything new?"

"No, not yet," the bookkeeper replied, smiling at her. She was his best customer. "If you don't mind waiting for a bit, I believe a few will be delivered soon. I expect your fathers brought some new books back from their latest trip. I just have to wait for the merchandise to be delivered."

Ella's head snapped up and she looked at the bookkeeper in surprise. "Our fathers' merchandise? Is it here?"

"Why yes, I believe James is supervising the unloading of the last of the cargo right now."

Belle and Ella looked at each other and smiled. They were back! Throwing a quick thank you over their shoulders, both girls raced out of the store. They eventually found James but could not see either Henry or Maurice.

"Hello James," Ella greeted their fathers' second-in-command. "Welcome back."

James tipped his head toward the two girls. "Miss Ella, Miss Belle, good to see you both again. As lovely as ever."

Both girls smiled at James who was a dear friend of theirs after years of working with their fathers. He and his wife Marie lived the next town over so they no longer saw him as often.

"Did you just get back?" Belle inquired. "Where is Papa?"

"We got in yesterday. Henry and Maurice left for home yesterday right after we got in. They wanted to get back to you both as soon as possible."

"You mean they were out in the storm!?" Ella cried out.

"I tried to talk them out of it," James said, shaking his head. Then his brow furrowed in confusion. "Didn't they get back?"

"No," Ella answered quietly. "At least, Father was not there this morning when we left."

Both girls looked so distressed that James decided the rest of his business could wait for a while. "Come now girls. We just unloaded the last of the merchandise so the coach is free. Let's get you both home. I'm sure they just waited out the storm and got in sometime today. There's no need to worry."

Maurice woke up in the most comfortable bed he had ever laid in. He looked over and wasn't surprised to see his breakfast already laid out on the table. After finding the house last night, he quickly understood that was the way things worked here. Well, it wasn't so much of a house as he had expected. It was more of a castle in the middle of the wood. Like all the people of Aminelle, he had heard stories of the mysterious dwellings and creatures of the woods. Still, it was strange to think there was a castle here. Who could have built a castle except for royalty? And the royal family of Aminelle lived in their own palace on the other side of the village.

That wasn't where the strangeness ended though. Although there had been lights on, there was not a single person to be found. He had walked in the unlocked front door to find food laid out on a small table next to a fire. He called out to see whose home he had entered, but no one answered. Eventually Maurice had sat down to the wonderfully prepared meal. A door had opened, seemingly on its, revealing the bedroom in which Maurice had slept. His horse had been fed in the stable and his clothes were now dry by the fire. Maurice wasn't sure who had done it all, but suspected the house was enchanted. Everywhere he looked odd things were happening. A teapot on the table was suddenly gone. A candelabra in the sitting room was suddenly in the bedroom. He chalked it up to the magic of the wood. Whatever it was, he was grateful for it. He knew he could have died in that forest before finding his way out.

After dressing and eating breakfast, Maurice retrieved his horse and prepared to continue on. He hoped he would be able to find his way home now that the storm had cleared. He knew they must be worried about him. As he trotted out with Phillipe toward the front gate, something caught his eye. He couldn't believe his luck! There, perfectly blooming despite the weather, were rose bushes. Just like his little Belle wanted. Maurice figured if anyone did live in the castle, they wouldn't miss just one rose. He hopped down from Phillipe and carefully examined the bushes, looking for the biggest, most beautiful rose.

As he plucked the flower from the bush, he quickly realized his mistake. Behind him he heard a sound that sent shivers down his spine and made his legs lock in fear. It was a sound that, no doubt, had fueled the legends of the vicious monsters in the woods. It was the roar of a beast.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's this? Two chapters in one day! **

Chapter 5: Castle in the Woods

"No! Oh please no!"

Ella and Belle both jumped at the sound of the mournful cries as they neared Ella's home. Before the coach had even stopped completely they were both on the ground and running to the door. Inside their neighbor, Mr. Leroy, stood with his hat clutched in his hands and his eyes downcast. Lady Rodmilla was on the floor weeping inconsolably as her daughters tried to get her up and assure her that all would be well.

"Stupid girls! Don't you see! We are ruined," she spat as she swatted their hands away. "What will become of us now?"

Ella inched further into the room. "Mr. Leroy? What happened?" she asked as calmly as she could muster.

Mr. Leroy's sad eyes met hers. "Miss Ella, I'm so sorry. I found a horse roaming my fields and I recognized it as your father's. I wanted to return it, and that's when I found him. Looks like he fell and hit his head."

"He was out in the storm last night," James thought out loud. "It must've spooked his horse."

Ella barely heard him as she reached out and grabbed Belle's hand. "Did you call for a doctor?" she asked frantically. "Is he going to be alright?"

Mr. Leroy didn't have time to answer before Belle interjected. "Ella…"

Ella turned to her friend, but Belle wasn't looking at her, Mr. Leroy, or the sobbing woman on the floor. Her gaze was fixed beyond them all, to the sheet-covered form lying on a settee in the parlor. Ella followed her gaze and then quickly looked away, burying her head in her friend's shoulder. Belle held onto Ella tightly, tears running down both of their faces. After a moment Ella turned back to Mr. Leroy.

"Thank you for bringing him home. Someone should go to the village and fetch the… the…" Ella's voice broke at the thought of her beloved father being buried. Luckily, James understood and agreed to go. He solemnly hugged both girls before he left. Mr. Leroy tipped his hat and began to leave as well.

"Wait," Belle called out to him. "Where is my father? Surely he wouldn't have left Henry out there alone."

Mr. Leroy looked unsure and shrugged. "I don't know Miss. There was no one else out there."

Belle was confused but nodded anyway. Where could Papa have gone? Did he make it back home? Did he know about Henry?

"You should go home Belle," Ella interrupted Belle's thoughts. "Check on Maurice. Make sure he made it home safe."

"I can't leave you alone Ella. Not now."

Ella shook her head and wiped her eyes. "You need to go. Check on Maurice. Besides, I need some time alone with my father."

Belle nodded, still a little unsure but eager to find her father. She hugged her friend tightly once more and assured her that she would be back soon. Moments later Belle was running through the field toward her house. She burst through the front door asking all the household staff about her father, but none had seen them. A couple of the men went out to search the fields and nearby roads for Maurice. By nightfall they returned with no answers. The local sheriff was notified, but no one had any idea where he could be.

The night wore on and both girls were wide awake. Ella was in her room, staring out her window toward the edge of the field where the willow sat. Her and Belle's mother were both there, soon to be joined by her father. Her stepmother was not happy at the idea of Henry being buried beside his late wife, but Ella had insisted when men from the village came to take him away. He was to be buried the next morning and everyone in the village who knew him knew he always intended to rest forever beside Elaina. Ella let the sobs wrack her body as she mourned her dear father.

Belle was also looking out her window, gazing at the moon and wondering where her father could be. A movement caught her eyes and she strained to see and was barely able to make out the shape of a horse. She quickly dressed and wrapped a cloak around her to fend off the chilly air. Once outside she could see it was Phillipe, her father's trusted horse. Phillipe was agitated, stomping and whinnying in displeasure. To calm him Belle led him to the stable and fed him as she stroked his head. Eventually, the horse settled down. Belle looked back to the direction that Phillipe had come from. It didn't look like he came from the roads or from the neighboring farm. She looked at his hooves and found crushed leaves and mud. Twigs were stuck in his mane. Belle realized where he had come from and where her father must be. The woods.

Belle re-saddled Phillipe, murmuring apologies for making him leave the comfort of the stables again so soon. She had to find her father.

Ella was still gazing out the window when a dark figure appeared. She squinted and saw it was Belle on a horse. Just as Belle pulled her arm back, prepared to toss a pebble at Ella's window, Ella threw it open and leaned out.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Ella whispered just loud enough for Belle to hear her. She didn't want to wake the rest of the house. Belle motioned for her to come down and meet her.

Ella pulled a robe over her nightgown and ran down the stairs to the front door. Belle grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Phillipe came back. He was in the woods. I bet that is where my father is as well. I'm going to find him," Belle said fervently.

Ella stared at her friend for a minute. "….…You're going to do what?"

"I'm going to find him."

"Belle, that is insane. It is pitch dark out, you don't know where he is at, you've never been in the woods before, God only knows what lives in there, …"

"Ok I get it," Belle cut off Ella's long list of reasons to not go. To be fair, they were all really good points. However, none of them held up against the most important reason Belle had to go- her father was out there. "But I have to find him. It's cold outside. He could be hurt and that's why he never made it back."

"Why don't you let the sheriff handle it? Or one of the household staff? Or James?" Ella asked.

"I tried but none of the staff will go with me. They all insist on waiting until morning."

"Which is an excellent idea."

"It's cold outside tonight Ella. He could die from exposure or from a wild animal. If he's hurt, he might need medical attention immediately. I have to get to him as soon as possible. He would do it for me. For both of us."

Ella thought about it for a second. She couldn't deny the potential danger Maurice could be in, but she also saw the potential danger to Belle. It wouldn't be helpful if Belle got lost or hurt too. She could see Belle was determined to go and Ella couldn't stop her, but she could help her.

"Fine," Ella conceded. "But I'm going with you. You need someone there to help you in case something happens. Plus, I'm a better navigator then you are." Ella smiled at her friend, attempting to lighten the mood.

Belle smiled a little but shook her head. "You don't have to do that El. I just wanted you to know where I was going. Besides, your father's funeral is tomorrow."

"My father would want you and Maurice both safe and sound. Besides, I can't lose you too. I'm going."

With that final declaration, Ella ran back inside to dress in warmer clothing. She brought a few blankets, snacks, and a canteen full of water to be packed in Phillipe's saddlebags.

"So," Ella started as she settled behind Belle on the back of Phillipe. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I'm hoping Phillipe can lead us back. At the very least, I know the general direction he came from and we can find a trail he left. Broken branches, hoof prints, crushed plants, that kind of stuff."

Ella sighed and the two trotted off toward the woods. Despite their fear and concern for Maurice, both girls were a bit excited. They had never been in the forest before. Ella held on tightly to Belle as Phillipe picked up the pace. "At least that's a start," she decided.

Maurice was looking out his own little window that night as well. However, unlike Belle's and Ella's, this window had bars across it. Locked in the cell, Maurice wondered what was going through everyone's minds. Henry must be frantically searching for him and poor Belle must be worried sick. Still, he half hoped no one found him. No telling what that beast would do to anyone who came looking for him.

His mind wandered back to the events that landed him in this prison. After picking the rose he had come face to face with a terrifying creature. Towering over him the monster bared his sharp teeth and fangs. He was covered in dark, scruffy fur and his hands and feet were tipped with lethal looking claws. Two horns stuck out on the sides of his head. Yet, he had the facial features of a man. He walked on hind legs and wore a pair of tattered pants. He could also speak, which he did in a deep, gravelly voice.

"How dare you?" the beast had growled. "I welcome you into my home. Give you everything you need. How do you repay me? By stealing!"

Maurice had thrust the rose toward the beast and apologized profusely. He had tried to explain it was for his daughter and he never meant any disrespect. He backed away from the monster, hoping to escape. Unfortunately, his horse had gotten spooked by the roar of the beast and ran away. It didn't matter though. The beast would not hear his apologies and blocked his route of escape. He picked Maurice up and carried him to the basement where he was locked in this cell.

"Enough excuses. If you want to act like a thief, then you shall be punished like one."

"How long will you keep me here?" Maurice asked in desperation.

"Those roses are one of my most prized possessions and you tried to take them. Why should I let you leave?" With that the beast left Maurice in his little prison.

Maurice had not seen the beast since. He laid down on the thin blankets provided to him. The dampness and the cold were getting to him and he could feel the thickness in his chest. He was too old to be out in storms and damp weather. His chest heaved as he began coughing and it took him several moments to stop. He feared he may not be in this prison as long as the beast expected.

"I'm absolutely sure we are completely lost," Belle declared.

"We are not lost. We just don't know where we are," Ella argued, trying to keep the situation in a positive perspective.

"Come on Phillipe," Belle begged. "Take us to Papa. You know the way."

Phillipe huffed and trotted along at his own pace. Both girls sighed in frustration. It was impossible to tell how long they had been traveling since the trees were so tall they blocked out the sun, but it felt like hours. The dark forest seemed to look the same in every direction and they had lost the trail a while ago. Belle closed her eyes thinking of what to do next.

"Um, Belle, was that there before?" Ella asked timidly. Belle opened her eyes and looked in the direction that Ella was pointing. Sure enough, there was a path there that had not been there a minute ago.

"Maybe we just overlooked it?" Belle suggested, not really believing it. They both heard the stories of the enchanted forest. That was why they were forbidden to enter it. Ella said nothing as they turned Phillipe toward the path. Shortly after the path opened up to a giant clearing with a castle at the center.

"Wow! I was not expecting that," Ella said as her wide eyes took in the giant building. Phillipe started huffing and refused to go forward. "Doesn't look like Philippe is too fond of this place."

"That's ok. We can go on foot. Maybe Papa made got lost like us and ended up here, or someone has seen him at least."

The two girls tied Philippe up nearby and slowly approached the front gate. It was unlocked so they made their way through the gardens to the door.

"How beautiful!" Ella exclaimed as they walked through the gardens. "Wait, is that Maurice's?"

Sure enough, his cloak was lying next to the roses. Belle smiled as she picked it up. "He's here! Thank goodness."

The two joyfully ran to the door and knocked. Then they waited, and waited. Then knocked again, and waited some more. Belle glanced at Ella who shrugged, not sure what to do next. Gingerly, Belle pushed on the door and it opened.

"Papa," she called. "Are you here?"

No one answered and the two girls stood silently in the foyer, debating what to do next. The house was dark and quiet, as if no one was home. They didn't really feel comfortable roaming through someone else's home, but what else could they do? They had to find Maurice. Slowly, they began to ascend the main staircase when a gravelly voice interrupted them.

"What are you doing here?" The girls jumped at the sudden sound and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. It seemed like the voice came from the shadowy hallway by the stairs, but they could not see who was speaking.

"I'm here looking for my father. We think he got lost. This is his cloak we found in the garden," Belle said, sounding much more brave than she felt. "Is he here?"

"Your father was caught stealing from me. He is here, as my prisoner," the voice replied.

Belle gasped and Ella could tell she was angry at the accusation. Wanting to prevent the situation from worsening, Ella spoke up. "Sir, I'm sure there must have been a misunderstanding. He wouldn't do such a thing. I'm sure he would be happy to pay to replace anything you feel was lost," Ella reasoned in a calm, soothing voice.

"It's not as simple as that. You should leave. He remains here, with me."

"Please," Belle pleaded. "At least let me see him." Her pleas were met with silence. Belle was trying to figure out what to do next when the voice finally answered.

"Very well. Follow me."

A shadow moved quickly down the hallway and the girls had to move fast to follow it. They walked down the stairs into a basement that was somehow even darker than the rooms above. They could smell the dampness and mildew of the rooms. Ella gasped when she saw that they were standing in a dungeon.

"Papa!" Belle cried out and ran to the bars that separated her from her father. "Papa! It's me. Are you alright?"

"Belle?" Maurice said weakly. "Belle! What on earth are you doing here? Ella, is that you? You girls shouldn't be here."

"We came to find you Papa. I was so worried."

"Belle, you have to leave. Please! You don't understand. There is a…" his words were cut off by his coughing as he wheezed for breath. Belle turned toward the shadowy figure that lingered off to the side, out of the direct light.

"Can't you see he's sick? He needs a doctor. Please let me take him home," Belle pleaded on the verge of tears.

"I said he stays here!" the gravelly voice said getting louder in its anger. "He is a thief and must be punished."

Belle looked at Ella who stared back with hopeless eyes. "Maybe we can bring a doctor here?" Ella suggested.

"No!" Both girls reared back at the roar and moved closer to each other. "No one comes here."

Belle stared at her father whose breathing was becoming labored. He was too old to live like this. He would die. She, on the other hand, was younger and stronger.

"Let my father return home and I'll stay here," Belle said quickly before she lost her courage.

"No!" Maurice cried out. "Belle you can't."

Ella grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed tightly, fear in her eyes.

"You wish to take your father's place?" the voice asked, clearly surprised by the request. "You give me your word that you will stay?"

"Yes, I give you my word," Belle answered in a determined voice.

"If you break our agreement, any of you…" he added with a glance at Maurice, "…I will find you both and I will not be as merciful as prison." With that threat he stepped into the light and Belle's breath caught in her throat and Ella froze in fear. The two girls stared at the beast in front of them.

"I understand," Belle said in a broken voice once she had recovered. The beast nodded and began unlocking the cell.

"Belle, let me stay here with you. You can't be alone," Ella cried, turning toward her friend.

"I need you to take care of Papa. He will be all alone without me. Please, you have to make sure he gets better."

"Then let me stay and you go with him!"

"This was my decision El. You have done so much for me already. It's time for you to go home."

Ella cried as she embraced her friend and the two hugged each other tightly. Who knew when they would see each other again? Their hearts broke when they realized they were saying goodbye to each other for the first time in their lives.

"Remember what I told you my mother said to me before she died?" Ella whispered to her friend. "Have courage and be kind. It will get you through."

"I will miss you El. Stay strong for me. I love you," Belle whispered back.

"I love you too."

Ella stepped back and allowed Belle to say goodbye to her father. He begged and pleaded and even refused to go, but the beast had already decided. With one last hug Maurice was pulled out of the cell and Belle was locked in. Ella spared her one more glance and a brave smile as she helped Maurice walk out of the dungeon. The last she saw was Belle smile back and wave goodbye.

What Belle did not see were the little eyes that observed her and she did not hear the soft voices throughout the castle.

"Who is that?"

"It's a girl!"

"What is she doing here?"

"Oh poor dear!"

"Is she the one?"

"She could be."

"Finally!"

"Just in time too. We don't have much longer left."


End file.
